A power generation control device for a vehicle is known which stops a release operation of suppression of power generation by a generator for the vehicle when receiving a key-on signal sent from an external controller, and then restarts the release operation of the suppression of the power generation when the control device detects a state where the power generation suppression signal indicating the suppression of the power generation is not sent from the external controller (see Patent Document 1). According to the power generation control device for a vehicle, the release operation of the suppression of the power generation is, restarted after a predetermined time lapses from the detection of the state where the power generation suppression signal indicating the suppression of the power generation is not sent from the external controller.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-263720